Unmistaken
by Zo Zo Puff
Summary: “Is this,” he said at last, his voice barely audible above the wind, rain and thunder, “really worth risking your life for?” I had no reasonable answer for that. “And am I,” I say, my teeth grinding, “really worth risking your life for?"
1. The Start of Everything

**Quick A/N: Okie, I know no one really, truly reads these, but, as a formality I'm just gunna say this real fast. New fic, all in first person of Chelsea, some minor language, possibly adult themes… Enjoy and stay cool. ;D**

So, here I am, totally ready to rip this guy's head off just for being such an idiotic buffoon, the same guy, that, for the past… oh I don't know… FOUR YEARS has been my supreme rival in like, _everything_, and he- he's just _standing _there, as if he hadn't just said that – like he hadn't just thrown my world upside down and sent his little chaos minions out to torture me. Because he has; and it's just totally not fair.

oOo

Okay, time to rewind to about… two years ago. Sunny Island was still in the making of its grand debut. Sure we had the Inn and the new Hotel was just upgraded recently, but there definitely wasn't as much traffic as there is today. So anyway, it's been a little over two years since I took over the ranch here and to be honest everything was really boring. I hadn't really tried much except for planting crops and raising a few animals (they're cute, but can be a real hassle, I swear). So, today marks the first day of me trying to entertain myself with something new.

Just the other day Taro had come to my door with a surprising gift: a fishing pole. Now that I think about it, I probably didn't look too pleased, but accepted it anyway, Taro… he just doesn't take no for an answer. So of course I just shoved it in my toolbox and forgot about it – until today that is.

It's a beautiful Wednesday afternoon, late spring, not a single cloud in the sky, nor a thing to do, what with all my chores finished and no one of real interest to talk to. My restless mind drifted back to that old, beat-up rod. Wasn't fishing for old men that liked to wear those dangerous tackle hats that could, most likely, take out an eye or two? So why was Taro giving it to me? Maybe he thinks I'm lame or something and would get a kick out of sitting around for hours staring at water… even though that's pretty much what I'm doing right now, just not staring at the water, I'm staring at the wall here at Luke's little place.

Heck, I don't see why not? Maybe I'll like it or something, or maybe I'll hate it and I'll just toss the rod into the bottom of the sea, whose goin' to know? So I get up and head for home, pausing at the door for a brief moment.

"Thanks Luke," I say with a big ole cheesy smile, "I'll catch ya later."

"Come back anytime, Chelsea!" he practically shouts back, a cheesy grin of his own. Seriously, if he didn't cook such damn good food, and if I didn't pay for it nearly every day, I don't think we'd get along this well. And well we get along.

So anyway, I'm on my way home, passing by Elliot and Julia hanging about between their respective homes, chatting and doing whatever those two do. Honestly, I don't want to know. I had read _Beauty and the Beast _as a kid and they kinda reminded me of that story, though, you'd have to fix up the title a tad to _Super-Mega-Whore and the Geek/Nerd,_ I don't know the difference… Sounds like a good read to me. I give them a friendly little wave, faintly hearing Julia call out that it's such a beautiful day and that the animals will love it. Whatever.

When I get home I grab my newly acquired rod and fix my bandana, double and triple checking that it's on nice and tight, I don't want it to fall off or be carried away in the wind or anything, because to be honest, I totally didn't brush my hair this morning and I'm not going to bother doing that now. The bandana is on! But yeah, even so, my hair's just frizzy and stuff, it's not really gross or anything… whatever, it's not like I care. Feeding Bobert the cow on time this morning was way more important. She likes her fodder at exactly six thirty every morning, I know this because she always has this cute little moo when I do feed her on time… and I'm rambling again, to myself… oh goodie. Time to head to the beach.

With my luck, I'd get down there and Charlie and Eliza will be there, running around playing and screaming and doing all sorts of annoying kid things, and I'll wind up getting a sunburn instead of a tan, and I'll find fishing to be really stupid and just as boring as doing nothing at all.

And I was right about the first one. Charlie and Eliza were running around, well at least Charlie was, Eliza was yelling something like "Charlie! No fair, you can't be a knight and not protect the Queen from sand crabs!" Yeah.

I decided to head the opposite direction of the two children, towards the seaweed covered boulder, harvesting some for myself. I'd have to thank Gannon again for showing me this. Did I ever mention how cool he is? Gannon is probably the most awesome carpenter walking the face of this planet. That's the only reason I put up with Eliza. Sometimes that girl is just too much… girl. But whatever, at least she's out of her 'tell me all your deepest darkest secrets' phase – for the moment.

With a slightly angry moan I cast sloppily into the sea and sat down with a thump. Well, now this was exciting. I went from sitting around doing nothing in a diner to sitting around doing nothing waiting for sunburn. This was such a stupid idea, so stupid, in fact, that I don't even know why I'm still sitting here. Now, when the rod suddenly jerked out of my hands, I was in for quite a shock. I scrambled to regain the rod, yanked hard, and worked up a sweat reeling that sucker in. Okay, I know I sound like a big fat fanatic or whatever, but there's just something about ripping a poor innocent creature from its breathable habitat and poking it. Although I did throw it back in, I mean, I had nothing to put it in for starters, there is no way in hell I'm putting that wet, slimy thing into my rucksack. Besides, I'm just putting nature back in its natural habitat and all that wonderful hippie jazz.

Either way, it was pretty fun. You just sit back and relax for awhile, wait until you get a bite, and you get about five to ten minutes of thrill and anticipation. No wonder old men liked it so much; it was all their hearts could handle.

I decided to continue fishing for the day, throwing back all my catches and relishing the silent moments after the children left.

"Are you fishing?" there was that familiar snort. I was dreading this conversation already.

"And what's it to ya, cowboy?" I shot back to the sea. I didn't want to turn around and face him, no way no how.

"Don't you have more important things to be doing?"

"Like…?"

"Taking care of your animals, for one."

"Vaughn…" I say his name slowly, to ease the burning acidic feeling on my tongue. "What do you think I do in the mornings? Curl up in bed with a juicy novel until well into the afternoon?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." He kicked up some sand near my backside as he treaded along the beach. "You don't seem like the… reliable type."

Oooo, that man just burns me up! And not in a good way either! I mean sheesh, it's like he's _trying _to make me prove him otherwise. Stupid, stupid, albino cowboy with a social complex! It's not my fault no one likes him and they don't talk to him, that doesn't mean he has the right to piss me off like this _every single Wednesday and Thursday! _Along with the occasional festival that he feels is necessary to show his mug at. Grrrr.

_Go to hell. _"Whatever." _You don't know squat, bastard. _I mean really. Me? Unreliable? If he's basing this off instinct again… well I don't trust his instinct as far as I can throw him, and hell, I doubt I could pick the bastard up.

"Hmph." Oh, and right there is the conversation ender. He just hmph's and everyone assumes that he won't talk anymore. So little do they know. That 'hmph' is just an indication that if conversation continues, he'll get more _vicious_. Too bad I've always been a bit of a risk taker.

I pulled in my line and slung my rod over my shoulder before standing up and brushing the sand off my rear. "You know, it's not my fault that I can find time to do other things than pamper my already spoiled farm animals."

"Just go away, Chelsea." Ooo, he used my given name, there's warning sign number one! I just want to see how far I can push him today; I still have all tomorrow to avoid him.

"Why? So you can sit here and pout the rest of the day knowing that I was right? Hmm?" Ahaha! I love calling him a pouter, just because well, he probably never does, but can you imagine it? Ha! That's rich. Although I think I might've pushed him a wee bit too far, I can tell by the way he's clenching his hat. I should probably run now.

He took a small breath and blew it out harshly. "Chelsea, just _fuck _off."

Okay, now I was pretty much stunned. Vaughn has never cussed like that before; I mean he's cussed, but never at me! It was just such a shock! And well, it kinda sucked, because my heart's beating like mad and my flight instinct is screaming to run and yet, I feel too bummed out. "Yeah, whatever." I manage to mutter before dragging my sorry behind home.

This was so stupid. I mean, okay, I found out I like to fish, it's actually pretty cool, but I can't go out and fish the sea with Vaughn the Heartless vamping the place on Wednesdays and Thursdays. I mean, of course I could fish there any other day of the week, but ugh, just the thought of what happened today put me out of the mood to fish there forever.

Now, I could always fish right here at the ranch, but well, I think I'm here enough hours out of the day as it is… and there's also by the river, but there's that one tourist that's _always _there, just fishing and constantly talking about all the fish that you can catch at the _beach _and he's just annoying. Well, I could always fish at the pond in the forest… I don't see why not.

Either way, that was for tomorrow. I really didn't feel like _doing _anything today anymore. I guess I'll just catch up on my sleep, it's not too horribly early, but I know I normally wouldn't go to bed around this time.

I set my rod on the table and pull off my bandana. Picking up my brush from my nightstand I head over to the calendar and take a look. Oh. My. Gosh! Tomorrow was Gannon's birthday! I finished tugging my brush through the last bit of knotted hair and practically flew for the door and to Luke's.

I knew my breathing was slightly ragged from sprinting from the ranch to Luke's, and I wasn't sure who that was sitting in the corner over there, but I didn't have time to look and be sure. "H-hey Luke!" I panted out and approached the counter. "I have a favor to ask."

"A favor, eh?" he looked a little more than displeased. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if I could have a dish made for tomorrow, to go?" Oh please, oh please say yes. This would be _so_ much better than giving Gannon some material stone and lumber.

"Well… It'll cost extra-"

"Deal!" I jumped at the opportunity. I _need _this! I mean its _Gannon's _birthday, and he's really awesome! Not to mention he upgraded my house for me at a reduced cost because I came up a thousand or two gold short. I owe the man!

Luke seemed befuddled for a few moments before shrugging. "Okay Chelsea, what do you need made?" I smiled at his compliance and told him what I needed and what time tomorrow I was coming to pick it up. "Alright. It'll be done, see you then."

"Thanks a million, Luke." _Even though I have a feeling that's how much it's going to cost me. _Even so, it was worth it. I had heard from Eliza that this was his favorite dish, and I just hoped she wasn't pulling my leg or something.

When I got out of the diner, I was more than surprised to find Vaughn haunting about the entrance. He turned and saw me, before looking away in disinterest. "No bandana tonight?" he said in a low voice.

"What?" What the hell was he talking about? Vaughn pointed to his head, then towards myself, as if explaining it straight out was beneath him. Instinctively I reached to tug my bandana down, but it wasn't there. Oh. Well, darn. "Oh. Uh. I guess I forgot. I was uh, getting ready for bed and uh- shut up!"

"I didn't say anything," he replied with a smirk - that stupid, stupid smirk that I hate so much.

_Of course you didn't! Your evil gaze says it all! _"Oh, right." I scratched my suddenly naked feeling head. I mean, I _always _had that bandana on. It's just so important to me.

Vaughn looked a little awkward for a few brief moments, shifting from foot to foot. "It looks, well… Sorry about earlier. Didn't feel too chatty."

_Yeah, yeah. You're never chatty buck-o. _"It's fine." _Not. _"Happens all the time." Well, not to me anyways, I mean I've seen people snap like that before, just never really had a one on one confrontation with it.

"Yeah…" And then there was that awkward silence. You know those kinds of awkward silences that can't be broken by pointing out how awkward it is, like for instance saying, 'and speaking of awkward silences…' yeah, it just doesn't work. "I'll be going now."

"Yeah, you do that." I watched him walk off before following the path home. That was so random. But whatever, I was way too tired now to really think about it too much.

When I finally did get home, I pretty much collapsed into bed. Didn't Taro say that his trick knee told him it would rain tomorrow? Or was it his eyebrows? I don't remember. One thing about rain that I really love is the fact that I don't have to water my crops. And with that thought I fell asleep.

oOo

**Yeah, yeah. It's short. :(**

**Love it, hate it? That's cool… I wanna know! I almost wanna say don't review… try that reverse psychology thing… But, I have a feeling it wouldn't go over too well. xD**

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading!**

**W/ gratitude,**

**Zo**


	2. The Angry Sea

**A/N: Chapter Two! A little late coming, but whatever. Blame Dell and their retarded technical support jerks. Hmph. I just got my computer back today and they said it's been almost two weeks. 5-7 days my foot. Anyway! Enjoy! ;D**

Taro was right, as always. It most certainly was raining, and boy was it coming down. Honestly that man is more reliable with weather than any weatherman back in the city. I'm almost afraid my crops will wash away.

"Good Morning Chelsea! I have something to tell you!" Felicia came in quickly, closing her pink umbrella as she came in. "My, it's a down pour out there… Oh yes. Tomorrow is the Spring Crop Festival. It'll be at the Meadow at ten am." She glanced back at the door, hesitating about going back into the rain. She sighed and moved to the door, her hand on the handle. "Oh I almost forgot! The theme this year is potato. I hope you bring a winner this year too!" and with that she left back into the rain. Of course I'll bring a winner. I mean geez; I've won the past three crop festivals. What can I say? I have a green thumb.

Securing my bandana tight I made a mad dash for the barn. "Good morning Bobert, Wilfred." I say to my cow and sheep. I liked to take extra care in brushing them, and Racer, my horse, as well. There was just something about taking the time to sit down and brush these gentle beasts. Besides, I liked it when people complimented on how shiny their coats were. I get so proud.

After feeding and milking, I moved on to the chickens. "Hello Bach, Sergeant Cluck! Sorry you guys don't get to go outside today, it's raining really bad, maybe tomorrow." And so what if I liked to talk to my animals? If anything it entertains me for the moment.

Once all my chores were finished I ran back to the house to grab my rod from the table, and started my trek to the forest. I was genuinely surprised to find Mirabelle standing a little in at the entrance to the forest, patting her knees and whistling, totally soaked.

"Mirabelle? What's going on?" I ask in a voice mixed with concern and worry. Mirabelle was a nice woman, a bit of a gossiper, but nice.

"Oh, Chelsea! I'm so glad you're here." She gave a shy smile, probably knowing that she looked ridiculous at the moment. "I've heard that there's a dog living here in the forest. But unlike wild dogs it doesn't attack other animals, so I'm guessing it had a home once. Will you help me find it?"

Well I didn't see why not. As long as it got Mirabelle home faster, she really did look silly with her hair sticking flat to her face and her clothes drooping down low. "Okay, sure."

"Here doggie, doggie!" she nearly screeched, and holy cow does that woman have a set of lungs, and what dog actually comes to 'doggie doggie'? I mean really. I gave a few pathetic whistles and moved some bushes in a half assed attempt to actually look. "We've got to keep trying, that poor thing…"

We gave a few more whistles, and hollers on Mirabelle's part, before we heard a yapping from not too far away. We found the dog huddled into himself; he stood and wagged his tail viciously when he saw us approach.

"Oh the poor little darling," Mirabelle cooed and pet the dog. "He's so wet and cold. We have to find him a place to stay, he's awfully tame." She paused for the longest moment, before turning to me, ever so slowly. Oh no. There was no way in hell I was going to keep that thing. "I wish I had room for him at home… But, Chelsea, you have plenty of room on the ranch, right?"

_Nope, I have no room for a filthy dog. _"Yeah," Why?! Oh why can I never say what's really on my mind? Am I too nice or something? Do I crave affection?

"Oh that's wonderful! I'll take him home and give him a bath, and then I'll take him to your stables. You can buy pet food at my store. Before I go, you should give him a name!" Oh she just looked completely smug with herself. I bet she really _did _have room back home, she just didn't want to pay for the food, and she wants _me _to. Doesn't she take enough of my money as it is?

"How 'bout, Doggie," I say playfully, hoping she caught the underlying jest towards her.

"Fantastic! Let's go get you cleaned up Doggie; I'll see you later, Chelsea!" Oh goodie. I hope she doesn't expect me to keep him in my house or something. I know how cute little dogs work. They sucker you up with the eyes and little licks, and the second you step out, they turn into little demons and wreck everything.

"What-ever!" I sigh to myself. Back to what I was doing earlier, before the whole doggie thing. I headed to the pond. It was crystal clear. I could see the fish swimming about underneath the patterns of the raindrops. Planting my feet as solidly into the mud as I could, I cast as far as I could into the pond. I hope I didn't catch a cold from this rain, that would really suck… like Vaughn. Haha. I made a funny. Anyway, that fish is totally checking out my lure. I don't know why this was so exciting, reeling in this little fish. Maybe I should get a net or something sometime, so I can ship my catches for some money… hmm. Not a bad idea Chelsea, not a bad idea at all. Why, thank you Chelsea. You're welcome Chelsea.

I tossed the small fish back into the pond, not really thinking about it, but a shimmer on the surface reminded real quick.

"Dam-da-da-DAA! Hey there Chelsea! Thanks for the offering!" I totally forgot this was the Harvest Goddess pond. Honestly, this is only the second time I've seen her and she still amazes me, what, with her flowing gowns and seaweed-like hair, she was gorgeous. Although, her personality could use a little tune up…

"Oh, yeah, no problem. Heh." Seriously, what do you say to a Goddess? 'Sup, I gotcha that because I totally caught it and thought that you'd think it's so totally awesome! Right.

"Ha! It's raining cats and dogs today! Have fun with that!" And with another sparkle and flash she was gone as quick as she had come.

Without thinking I cast again. "Oh well." I'll catch what I catch, and when I throw it back in, I'll run for it. It'll be like playing ding-dong-ditch all over again. And for awhile nothing bit, not even a fake out. I was tempted to just go home and take a warm bath and a nap, when suddenly I got a yank. I pulled it in with some difficulty, mostly due to mud, and the fact that it was _huge_! Well over a meter, I think. I looked from the fish to the pond, then back to the fish. "You," I said to the flopping fish, "Are so totally my dinner." I mean I could totally make stew with sashimi on the side for two with this guy.

Awkwardly I made way out of the forest, opting to keep the fish on the hook and carry him that way. I wasn't sure if there really was another good method; I mean this was hard enough as it was and I doubt just grabbing it and carrying it around would work too well either. It took a while to get it back home; I put it in the sink, wincing a little when I noticed that it was still gasping. Just die already! I feel so bad.

I left the fish to die while I checked up on my crops. I really didn't want them to drown or get all moldy from the rain and ruin the festival for me tomorrow. I was pleased to see that they were perfectly fine, no need for an early harvest. I wasted some time removing any debris and dead stems before heading back inside. I was relieved to find the fish completely dead. At last! I don't think I'd be able to gut it and whatnot knowing that it could still feel everything. Just the thought wanted to make me squirm.

If anything, Luke was an awesome cook. And it's really great that he actually shares his recipes with us peons of culinary. I'm not saying that I don't know how to cook; I just never knew a large variety of recipes when I came out here. Although, I'll have to say that _my _sashimi is like, fifty times better than Luke's or anyone else's – it's a family secret. Oh yeah! I need to go pick up my order from him soon!

I took a quick glance at myself in my mirror before heading out. My hair and bandana were soaked, but I was really glad I had decided to throw on my yellow rain jacket before heading out fishing. I knew if I stayed out in the rain too much longer my teeth would start chattering and I'd most likely come down with some kind of bug. I'm just hoping that's not going to be the case today.

As I passed up Mirabelle's house, I toyed with the idea of going inside to see Doggie, but it didn't take me too long to remember that Vaughn would be inside as well. I'm sorry Doggie, but you're just not special enough for me to risk seeing his face. I pressed on, not really wanting to stay out in this weather any longer than was really necessary.

Luke's place was warm and cozy, a wonderful contrast to the downpour outside. "Hey Luke, I came for that order." I say as cheerily as possible. Natalie was up at the counter, waiting as patiently as possible for her own meal. "Hi Natalie," I said meekly as I stood next to her. Honestly, she scared me. Her temper was off the charts and well, she had a sharp tongue and really wasn't afraid to use it. Sometimes I really do feel sorry for Elliot… sometimes.

"Hey. Whatever you ordered sure smells good! What is it?" How is it possible for someone to sound so interested and look so bored at the same time? I mean really.

"It's uh, Tempura Rice." Luke came out from the kitchen and handed me a little box, it really _did _smell good.

"Well there ya go." Luke said and held out his hand like a two year old begging for candy.

As I fished out the correct amount of money, which was hard to do with one hand mind you, Natalie decided that silence between three people was uncomfortable. "The ship comes to the island in two days." Of course she would know, she has to help put my shipments on that boat, it comes about two or three times a week, sometimes four if someone decides to visit.

"I hope it'll bring some new customers…" Luke muttered as he took my money. I laugh at him. Money this, money that. He sounds like a whiney Vaughn.

"If it brings anyone," I say in a tone that positively portrays my doubts of _anyone _showing up here, "I do hope they're interesting." Natalie nodded in agreement. "I mean, there isn't very many of us residents to begin with. Really there's me, you," I pointed to Natalie, "him, Elliot and the rest, Julia and her mom, Chen, Charlie, Gannon and Eliza…" I trailed off trying to think of whom else.

"Vaughn counts, doesn't he?" Natalie asked her was voice suspicious and curious at the same time. She was kidding, right? Of _course _Vaughn didn't count!

I shook my head harshly. "No way! He doesn't _live _here. And _living _here is kind of a requirement to be a resident." I had to point that out. I mean I know he might as well just live here, and that a lot of people on the island consider him to be part of Sunny Island and whatnot. But no! Just no.

"True…" she rubbed her chin, a wicked look crossing her face. "Although that could be changed, you know? Marriage does that."

Oh. My. Gosh. I had no idea Natalie liked Vaughn like that! That's just – I mean, wow! What do you say to something like that? I shifted on my feet awkwardly. "Uh… yeah, whatever. Hey, I gotta run before this gets cold. I'll see you later, nice chat and whatnot." I hurried out without waiting for a return farewell and made for Gannon's house.

I hid the warm box in the breast of my jacket to protect it at least somewhat from the onslaught of water. Gannon's place was just as warm as Luke's. I made sure the door was closed tight before going inside all the way.

"Hello?" I called into the home; Gannon wasn't at his workshop or front desk as he usually is.

"Eep! Daddy, someone's here!" That was Eliza. I wandered a little further in. Gannon wandered out of the bedrooms and into their kitchen where I had wound up in.

"Hey. Sorry 'bout that, the storm is scaring Eliza." He admitted quietly. Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it a storm, although there was some occasional rolling thunder and strong gusts of wind. "What's up, Chelsea, need something?"

I shook my head and smiled. Gannon is so cool, and a great father to boot. Eliza is a lucky little girl. "Nah, I don't need anything." I chanced a glance out the window, just in time to see a large bolt of lightning speed through the air somewhere in the distance, making Eliza scream a little. "Although I can't say that this is such excellent birthday weather…"

As soon as I said that, Eliza was out of her room, blanket wrapped around herself and next to her dad. "Oh! You got Dad a birthday present!" _Yeah, what's it to ya? _"Let me see, let me see!"

Seeing Gannon's expectant face, I handed the warm box to Eliza. Did I ever mention how not fond of children I am. Well I'm not. And I don't care how many people tell me that it's always different when you have your own kid, I'll totally feel the same way. "Happy Birthday, Gannon! I promise not to ask age if you don't ask mine." I say with a giggle.

"Ooo! Tempura Rice Daddy! It's your favorite!"

Gannon looked surprised but a grin soon spread across his face and he scratched the back of his head timidly. "That's mighty kind of ya, Chelsea. I can't wait to eat it!"

We settled into easy chatter for a while. Eliza seemed to calm down more and more as time passed – until we were interrupted by a large crack of thunder. Eliza screamed and ran back to her room in a hurry. Gannon followed her shortly, quickly excusing himself. How rude. Whatever, it's not my problem that Eliza is a pansy.

When I got back outside it was still raining, although it was much heavier than earlier. Oh no! My crops! If it keeps up like this, I won't have any crops left come morning! Curse you weather!

It was almost as if the damnable wind heard me and decided to show me up by throwing out a very violent gust at that very moment. I tried to not fall over by bracing myself, back towards the wind.

Have you ever had one of those moments where you wish you could go back in time and stop yourself from doing something incredibly stupid? Well, this was definitely one of those moments for me. I saw my bandana fly off its place on my head and straight towards the beach. Instantly I raced after it. I couldn't lose my bandana! It was one of the few things I had left of home. Everything but what I had on my person had been lost in the shipwreck.

I lost track of my flying bandana when I reached the shore. Vaughn was standing near the dock, waiting in the middle of the storm to see if his ship would come by ten, if not he'd just stay at the inn. He always did this on Thursdays, and during storms, sometimes even _I _managed to feel somewhat sorry for the guy. But that's when I saw it, my bandana. It was floating on top of the choppy water, just near the edge of the dock.

Quickly I ran up the dock, totally ignoring that retard's protests, got on my hands and knees and desperately tried to grab my bandana. It seemed that the more I grabbed for it, the further the currents took. "No!" I didn't even realize I screamed; I just heard it. I lunged forward in a last desperate attempt. I felt the familiar fabric between my fingers right before I made a face plant into the angry sea.

Normally it would have been relatively easy to resurface and swim back to a more shallow area, but the currents from the storm made it nearly impossible for me to even keep my head above water, let alone keep myself from being pulled further and further from shore. I honestly thought I would drown the first time I went under after a wave crashed over my head.

"Grab it!" I barely heard Vaughn shout at me. Keeping a hard grip on my bandana I flailed my arms around feeling for whatever he was talking about. I felt the rough twine of a rope scratch my throat, so he actually did use it… maybe I should stop calling it his decoration string. I grabbed a hold tightly and tugged, choking when I was sent under water again, swallowing sea water.

I could feel myself being pulled back to the docks. I sputtered and coughed as I resurfaced once more. My lungs felt like they were on fire. Once I was close enough Vaughn grabbed me by my upper arm, his fingers digging harshly into the soft underarm. He pulled me up onto the dock, rolling me onto my stomach as I began to cough and heave.

With one last painful heave I burped and a stomach full of seawater followed. Vaughn knelt in front of me, waiting for me to finish, and once I had he grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"What the hell were you thinking Chelsea?!" he demanded in a severe tone. It was kind of scary – being this close to him.

I shook my head. I couldn't look at those eyes any more. "I wasn't." I admitted softly. I heard him sigh in annoyance, before swiftly plucking my bandana from between my fingers. "H-hey! Give that back!"

He was silent for the longest time, just staring at my bandana. I wasn't sure what to do at the moment. My chest was burning and my breathing was labored, is all I wanted to do was go home, go to sleep, and pretend none of this ever happened. "Is this," he said at last, his voice barely audible above the wind, rain and thunder, "really worth risking your life for?"

I had no reasonable answer for that, but the question was no less irritating. What did it matter to _him_? He should've just let me sink to the bottom of the sea for being so stupid. "And am I," I say, my teeth grinding, "really worth risking your life for?"

And there was that pause again. It was really annoying, to say the least. Vaughn sighed and stood, helping me to my feet as well. He shoved my red bandana back into my shaking hands. Silently he walked me home, catching me when I started to stumble by putting his hand on my back awkwardly.

It wasn't until we reached my front door did he say anything. "Chelsea…" I just gave a nod of my head to indicate that I was listening. My chest hurt too much for me to even attempt at giving effort. "Sometimes I'm not so sure if it is." He tipped his hat and just walked – _walked _away; like he hadn't just said the most assholish thing in the world right to my rain soaked, sniffling face.

What a total _bastard_!

I mean really. Who _literally _saves someone's life and then just tells them offhand that they're not so sure that they should've? Oh, that's right, Vaughn does! Argh!

I stormed into my house, slamming the door shut in frustration. The sudden burst of activity had me coughing up my lungs for the next minute. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep and possibly never wake up. I mean, honestly, I was both mentally and physically exhausted.

I gave, probably, the most _pathetic _moan as I shed my wet clothes and replaced them with warm, fuzzy pajamas before climbing into bed. Today replayed in my head over and over as I waited to fall asleep.

Today had been hell. Period, end of story.

oOo

**Was it too much? I kinda feel I went a lil' over the top. :S **

**Thanks again to everyone who reads this. :) You guys are cool… But if you review it makes you super special awesome fabulous! ;D**

**W/ gratitude,**

**Zo**


End file.
